Beauty In The Beast
by LegendThriller
Summary: Batista tries to change his way so that certin Diva falls in love with him. (Just an experiemnt, depends how many reviews I get to continue!)
1. Default Chapter

Dave Batista glared at his reflection in the mirror, not impressed with what he was seeing; a black eye, a bloody nose, and a busted lip that was going to need stiches. He watched as the blood dripped off of his face and into the sink, not caring if it would stain.

What embarassed him the most, was that _she_ saw him get his ass kicked.

The object of his affection, the crush he's had on her since he was traded to the Raw roster, the apple to his eye that he could see out of.

And she didn't know.

The blood continued to drip as he held himself up with his arms by the sink, but his thoughts were interupted once The Nature Boy himself walked in.

"Wooo! Davey my boy, wooo! What an awesome match tonight. We really showed those Canadain Chris's, wooo! That oughta teach them not to mess with Evolution! Get ready Big Guy, we're lighting up the night tonight!" Ric belted out another woo, then continued to make his way towards the showers.

Dave gave himself a small smile, catching the optimism from Ric. Always knew how to have a good time, always seeing the brighter sides to things; the glass was half full.

So if Ric's positive energy was so contagious, how come the glass was half empty to Dave?

Pulling his fist back, it conected with the mirror, letting out a yell ashe did so, the mirror shattered and laid in pieces around him and the sink. Kicking the garbage can, Dave put a dent into that as well.

"Dave, what the hell are ya doing? Vince is going to have to pay for the damage!" Triple H shouted at him as he entered the washroom. "Look at the mess! Jesus Christ boy, what's you're problem?" Dave glared at the World Champion, not putting much thought into what Hunter just told him.

The veins were popping out of his arms as he took a swing at Triple H, connecting right at his jaw. The pop sound it made brought a sadistic smile to Dave's face as he walked out of the change room, in search for a trainer to stich up his lip.

He saw her on his way to the trainers; the scared look she had in her eyes when he walked by put a sick feeling in his stomach. Her blonde hair falling loosely at her shoulders, the smile she was sharing with the other diva's made her seem so pretty, almost angelic like.

And he ruined it by looking at her, with his black eye, bloody nose and busted lip.

Laying still as the trainer stiched up his lip, he glanced over to the door where he saw Trish Stratus standing, arms crossed over her chest. She walked in the room and took a seat next to Dave, letting the silence tense.

"You let your anger take control of you again," Trish pointed out. "Hunter's jaw is pretty swelled up, nothing bad though. Just needs some ice." Dave let out a grunt, showing he was listening. "Dave, if you really want to win her, you can't let shit like this happen. Trust me. You're creeping her out that poor girl. How is she suppose to like you if you keep doing this?" Dave shrugged his shoulders. Shaking her head, Trish left the room, leaving the large man laying there, getting his lip stiched up.

It's not like he wanted to scare her. It was nature. It was 6'6", 318 pounds, he's going to scare people no matter what he was going to do.

But from the sounds of it, she was scared the most.

Dave roomed with Randy Orton that night, an old buddy from the OVW days. He knew what was going on, what the larger man was thinking most of the time. Maybe he could help.

"Big man, this is what you have to do," Randy started, being the lady expert that he is. "Don't be yourself. It doesn't matter how often chicks say that like it when you're you, the truth is, they don't. And when the guy is as big and as scary as you are, you aren't allowed to be yourself, you just aren't." Dave nodded his head, encouraging the younger man to go on. "This is your problem: Always the bridesmaid, never the bride. With your head so far up Hunter's ass, no one knows who you are, you're just the big scary guy in Evolution, which is why, I personally, left the group."

"I don't get it," Dave informed Randy. Sighing, Randy laid back on his bed, letting his head hit the soft pillows.

"Big Guy, this whole, tough guy, don't take shit from no one chracter...It sucks. Be nicer to people, ya know? Quit flexing so much, you aren't me ya know. Really, it's just your anger that's getting you messed up, it takes over you too much. That, my friend, is what is scaring poor Miss. Garcia away from you."

"Too much muscle?" Dave questioned.

"No, she likes muscle. Fuck, she went out with Jindrak for how long? Two years? It's not the muscle, it's the personality, or lack there of," Randy told him.

"So, what you're saying is, to get Lilian, I have to stop being me?"

"Welcome to the year 2004 Dave, where women are harder to understand than they were back in the 1900's. Confusing chracters those chicks are. Anyways, it's late, we got an early flight, I'm calling it a night. Night bro." With that, Randy rolled over and turned off the night light that stood on the night table between the two beds.

Dave laid in his bed that night more confused than ever. He wasn't allowed to be the mean, 'scary' guy that people knew him as, but that's all he knew how to be.

"Hey, Randy," Dave whispered, "are you sayng I have to turn into a big softie guy?"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Dave, just go to sleep, you're annoying me." Smiling, Dave rolled over and shut his eyes.

Tomorrow was going to be a new day.

Author Note: Just something I thought I'd try, please read and review!


	2. You set me up!

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews, and uh...See if you can think of a better title than Author Note for these things LOL.

Chapter 2

Dave woke up the next morning, a nervous feeling in his stomach. Over to his right laid a sleeping Legend Killer, who wouldn't wake up for at least another hour, which gave Dave time to do some thinking at the early hour of 4 in the morning.

Opening the door quietly, he escaped the room, leaving the door just slightly open so he could allow himself back in without having to wake up Randy. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the memory of the _one time_ he woke up Randy so he could be let in; the look on the third generation wrestler's face was priceless, and the fact that Stacey Keibler happend to be half dressed in the room made the moment even more memorable.

"Almost had her, Dave," Randy told him. "So fucking close to have her in my bed, and you had to ruin it. The next time you're going to stay out late with Hunter and Ric, a little notice would be nice. Just a small notice, even my twelve year old brother would know better."

Stopping in front of the vending machine, Dave felt around in his pajama pants, trying to find the pocket change he shoved in the side before leaving the room, forgetting about the hole that laid in his favourite pair of sleeping pants. Grunting, he kicked the machine, but then smiled as a bag of Hickory Sticks fell.

"Nice one." Turning around, he saw a tired, but hungry looking Dawn Marie standing in front of him. Clad in a light pink tank top with the word _diva_ in jewles and matching sleeping pants, she shoved Dave out of her way, making a selection of a chcolate bar and a bag of Lays plain chips. "Midnight cravings are the greatest, aren't they?" she asked, trying to making small conversation.

"Yea, the greatest," he added, not sure why he was talking to her. "I didn't know SmackDown! was in the same town we were tonight."

"Oh, we aren't. I'm just visiting some of the girls, Lita, Stacey, ya know, the crew," Dawn told him as they began to walk down the hall way. "Got caught up on some gossip though. Raw is so much more interesting than SmackDown!. Like, honestly, the last rumor that we had was Jackie and Charlie, and look how that turned out. But with you guys, it's like, Trish is going out with Jericho, but at the same time Christy saw her walk out of Edge's hotel room one night wearing of his shirts, but then made her way to..."

"You talk a lot," Dave cut her off, not wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Oh, trust me, I know. So, anyways, this other rumor that Stacey was telling me about, is about you." Dave raised his eyebrows, urging the brunett to continue. "I know, pretty fetch, right? Anyways, turns out, that, from what I've heard, you like Lilian. Now, I'm not one to continue rumors, are though they are pretty damn juicy, but, care to confirm?" Dawn stopped in front of the elevator with Dave, waiting for him to answer. "We can talk about this down in the lobby if you want. You can trust me, Big Guy. I know I talk a lot..."

"Sounds peachy," he cut her off again, walking into the elevator with her.

The ride down was silent, just the sounds of crunching was audioable, espically since it echoed throughout the small shaft. Once the elevator stopped in the lobby, Dave and Dawn walked out, seeing Stacey, Lita, Christy and Victoria in the lobby. Lita waved them over, and made sure there was enough room on the couch for Dave, he was after all, a monster in the muscle section.

"What a coincidence to see you guys down here," Christy commented as she put her magazine down. Dave gave a glare to Dawn, realizing that he has been set up. He took a seat on the remaining chair that sat at the head of the coffee table, and proped his feet up, waiting for the girls to begin.

"We know you like Lil," Victoria stated. "We just want to try to help you get her, that's all. We've came to an agreement that this would stay a secret between, us and Randy, so whatever is said here, stays here."

"Now, we've been talking to Lilian, and here's a list of things that she likes, just the basics; music, movies, colours, excetra. But then there's some bonuses too, favourite flavours, designers..." Dave glanced around the room as Lita continued to talk, bored of what was happening. It was impossible to have a crush on anyone now, espically in the locker room.

Looking over at Stacey, he saw how tired she was, and how bored she was, maybe as bored as him. The notepad with all of the information fell in his lap, Christy and Dawn standing beside his chair.

"Go get her, Big Guy," Christy told him, giving him a small smile. "You deserve her."

Dave smiled to himself once the diva's left. They left behind all sorts of goodies for him, notes, materials, magazines, and lucky for him, Dawn forgot her snacks. Picking everything up, he headed to the elevator, reciving an odd glance from the front reciptionist.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone what you just saw?" Dave asked her. She nodded her head in agreement, giving him a small smile as she did so.

Entering the hotel room with a bang, Dave ripped the sheets off of Randy and opened the curtins, allowing the bright sunshine to come in. "Wake up, Randy boy! It's currently 7:08AM on this beautiful morning and we have an airplane to catch in seven hours and we want to beat all the traffic and the fan rush, don't we?" Randy rolled over, pulling the sheets back up on his body and nuzzled his head back in the pillows.

"Too early," the younger man grumbled.

"Too early? Not at all! Come on, Legend Killer, wake up. Tons of hot water in the shower for ya!" Throwing the blankets off of him, Randy sat up, gazing sleeply over at the larger man.

"What the fuck, is your problem?" he asked yawning.

"Problem? You set me up! I just had to endure a three hour gab fest with five of the women we work with, one of them being your girlfriend. What the hell was all that about?"

"Davey boy, listen. Everyone is sick and tired of you googling over Lilian, we just want you to finally ask her out, so, being the nice friend that I am, I thought, what a better way to help, then to get my girl to get information for you. I talked to Stacey, who talked to the girls, and yadde yadde yadda, now you know stuff about Lil, and I can go back to sleep." Laying back down in his bed, Randy looked over at Dave, seeing a look of surprise on his face.

Dave laid down in his bed, pulling the blankets up to his waist, the bag of Hickory Sticks beside him. The TV was on one of those early talk shows with the overly annoying people that smile too much, causing both Dave and Randy to twitch.

"She's watching this right now," Dave told Randy, refering to Lilian.

"No surprises there. Is she a morning person?" Reaching over to the bag that the girls left him, he pulled out the list, and gazed down to the M section; Christy was obsessive compulsive and insisted everything was down in alphabetical order.

"Yea," Dave said to Randy, a small grin on his face. "She's a morning person alright. Says here she likes to wake up at 5:30AM, even on her days off." The two men chuckled at the thought of someone waking up so early volunteerly, the thought seemed insane to the two of them. "Hey, Randy?" The younger man looked over at Dave, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "Thanks."

"No problem, Big Guy. No problem." The pair exchanged a smile and a handshake before rolling over to falling back asleep. They still had another five hours before they had to wake up (offically) and get ready. That night at the arena though, Dave had a plan: to finally say hi, to Lilian Garcia.

Legend Speaking: Ha, I thought of one myself. But if yours is better, than suggest it LOL. Now, for this chapter, I might've? made a few things up, like Randy having a younger brother, and Christy being obsessive compulsive, but it seemed right for the story. Plus, with Christy having OCD, doesn't it make sense on why she could be so hyper? I dunno. Read and review though, I expect twice as many reviews for this chapter than the first one, LOL.

No seriously, I do :-P.


	3. The Meeting

Legend Speaking: New chracter, kind of, is introduced. His name.....Well, it's Edge, but hes refered to as Adam, so, wooo, keep reading.

Chapter 3

"Whoa," Randy whispered, nudging Dave in the ribs as he did so. "Check it out, it's like, WWE version of Sex and the City." Dave's eyes darted towards where Stacey, Lilian, Christy and Dawn Marie were, all sitting at a table in the catering room having dinner. "See? You got Stacey, my girl, so she would obviously be Samantha, the sex driven freak," Randy began. "Then, you got Christy, the obssesive complusive red head that's picky about everything, like Miranda; Dawn Marie, nice and conservitive, but yet, still sexy, like Charlotte; and of course, Lilian." Dave raised his eyebrows, waiting for Randy to go on. "Yea, I don't know much about her."

"You watch Sex and the City?" Dave asked, a laugh in voice.

"Yes, I do, and you should too. Take notes, trust me, it helps. Women are confusing Big Guy. But that show, is perfect. That is what women want. Honestly Dave, watch it. We'll watch it tonight when we get back to the hotel, male bonding expierence."

"Sorry guys, but when I picture a male bonding expiernece, I can't see guys watching Sex and the City." Adam took a seat next to Randy with his tray and began picking at his food. "You still going after Lilian?" he asked, looking at Dave. Letting out a heavy grunt, he ran his fingers through his spikey hair, resting his elbows on the table.

"Does everyone know?" he asked, his voice hardly above a whisper. "Honestly, it's impossible to have a just a tiny crush in this company. That's all it is. Just a crush."

"I was like that," Adam stated, taking a piece of chicken to his mouth. "And now, me and Christy? Happy as can be. She's a bit physco, but my luggage always stays organized, and the room is always sanitized, so that's a plus." The three men shared a laugh, making the four girls take notice.

The four diva's shared a giggle as Adam, Randy and Dave had a laugh about what happend, but the giggiling stop when Lilian bowed her head.

"Aww, what's the matter Lilly?" Dawn asked. "You feeling OK? Do you want some water?"

"I'm alright," Lilian answered, her head still bowed. "I just hate it when people look in my direction when I'm trying to eat."

"It's all good," Stacey chimed in. "I hate it when after Randy has a match he tries to give me a hug when he's all sweaty and disgusting. But in the end, the sex is great."

"Oh my God, Adam does the same thing!" Christy said, wiping her knife off with a napkin. "He'll be all like, 'Baby, come give me a hug,' and chase me around the locker room." Again, the girls had a giggle, espically when Dawn admitted that John Cena will do the same thing, but Lilian sat there, a glum look on her face.

"You girls are mighty lucky to have someone like that," she told them. "To have someone on the road with you, and understand your work schedual, that must be great." Lilian sniffled a tear back as she got up and threw out what was left of her dinner. By herself, she made her way to the Diva locker room, and found her gym bag where her iPod was. Putting in her earphones, she smiled when Guns N Roses' 'Welcome to the Jungle' filled her ears.

She danced around the locker room by herself, singing quietly with the song as she layed out her outfit for the night in front of her. Hands on her hips, Lilian couldn't decide if that was the right shirt for the night, and without a second thought, went to Christy's bag. The girls had a huge amount of trust in each other, and as long as the item was brought back not wrecked and washed, then all was well.

Opening the bag, the blonde laughed as she saw everything was in ziploc bags in their own sections of the suitcase. One bag labled _cute black top_ caught her eye and pulled out it, examining it to make sure it would look nice with the pair of pants she had layed out previously.

While zipping up the luggage, a piece of pink paper caught Lilian's eye. Not one for being nosey, but her curoisity peeked to see what it said. Checking to make sure she was still alone, she opened up the paper slowly, and scrunched her eyebrows together when she saw in huge letters across the top: _Things He Needs To Know._

Taking the paper with her back to her spot in the locker room, she proped herself up against the wall and began reading the paper. It was obviously Stacey's writing as it had hearts with RKO all around it, and some of Dawn Marie's neat cursive was also on the page, but what caught her attention the most was that everything was in catagories: favourite TV Shows, Music, Actors, but in alphabetical order of course.

Under favourite TV Shows, she chewed the inside of her lip, after realizing that everything on the paper was about her.

She definitly has some talking to do with the girls.

Shoving the paper in her back pocket, she left the locker room in a huff. Not realizing what she was doing, she walked as quickly as she could to the catering room, and walked right into Dave.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," Dave assured her, helping her stand up. Her hand fell lightly into his, her freshly new manicured nails shown off in just the right light, and looked great against his tanned hand.

Dave gently curled his hand around hers and began shaking it gently. "I'm Dave," he introduced himself, instantly kicking himself in the head.

"Lilian," she replied, shaking his hand. "Funny how I introduce you every night, yet we've never had the chance to talk." Dave let out a gruffed laugh, agreeing with what she said.

"Funny how things work out sometimes," he told her, trying to keep the conversation going.

Lilian looked down at their hands, her attention going towards how his hand pratically swallowed hers. She pulled away gently, and gave him a smile, feeling a flush all of a sudden in the cheeks. "I'm going to go back to the girls..."

"They left catering about five minutes ago, with Randy and Adam, to go to the ring and hang out with everyone else," Dave cut her off.

"Not joining them?"

"Naw, I gotta catch up with Hunter and Ric, get ready for tonight." She nodded her head in amusement, as Dave gave her a small smile. "So...I guess I'll see you later?"

"Not if I see you first," she replied, a smirk approaching her face.

"Stand by Me...good movie," he told her with a chuckle. "I used to have that movie memorized."

"It's one of my favourties," she agreed with him, her eyes wide in shock.

"Well, maybe we should get together sometime and watch it." _'Whoa', _Dave thought to himself. _'Did I just ask her out? Well, not technically because Randy will have something to say about this..._

"I'd like that." Dave bit his tongue unexpectedly at her response, but couldn't help but show the pain that went through his body. "You OK?" Lilian asked, a worried tone to her voice.

"Just fine...Bit my tongue." She laughed, and for the first time since they started talking, her feet began to move towards the direction of the ring.

"Well, I'm going to go see the girls," she told him again.

"Alright, maybe we'll catch up after Raw?"

"Sure. Do you need a ride back to the hotel?"

"Ya know what," Dave scratched his chin in thought, his cool smirk appearing on his face, "I think I do need a ride."

"Alright. I got the blue SUV, I'm parked by Stacey," Lilian informed him. "Actually, wait." Pulling out a pen from her back pocket, she reached for his hand, and quickly scribbled down numbers on it. "That's my cell number. Call me when you're ready." Dave's smile grew bigger as she walked down the hall way, her blonde locks slightly swaying back and forth.

Boy, did he have a story to tell Randy.

Legend Speaking: Ha, how was that for fluff huh? This story is totally different than my other ones so yea....It's a nice change of pace though. And of course, you must read and review!


	4. Race

Legend Speaking: Reviews makes me happy. Stacy kissing Randy doesn't make me happy.

Chapter 4 and stuff...

Dave's arm was raised in victory, having completed a match again Val Venis. His lip was bleeding again, seeing as the stiches came undone, and his nose had a little blood dripping from it, but that didn't matter.

She was smiling at him.

He walked up the asile to go to the back, wiping his lip with the back of his hand, the blood still gushing, but with a shrug of the shoulders, it all became a distant memory.

"Dave" Randy hollered from the hall way. "Great match out there, you cut your lip though."

"Well, Einstein, thanks for noticing" he replied sharply. A stage hand gave Dave a towel and left quickly, not wanting to bug the much larger man.

When Randy and Dave reached their locker room, Adam and Chris Jericho were sitting on one of the benches, a game of Rummie laying in the middle. The blondes waved to them before returning to their game; Dave took note of the money that was laying on the floor.

The water pouring down on his body brought a flashback to Dave from two nights ago, when his lip was first busted open. His eye was swelling down a little bit, so that was good. His good eye looked down at his feet, seeing a black swirl going down the drain.

'Strange,' he thought to himself, rubbing the bar of soap up and down his arm. His mind began to scan what was black on his body, but nothing processed immediatly until he thought of Lilan.

It was her phone number.

**Meanwhile**

"We only want whats best for you..."

"You guys would make a cute couple..."

"He seems like the only guy that would care for you..." The excuses the Diva's were thinking of to make Lilian feel better were doing the exact opposite: she felt even worse.

The excuses continued as her shoes came off of her feet, the straps to her stillitos causing red marks up and down her legs. She gave her calf a quick rub, making the blood curculation to begin again, making the numbness in her leg go away.

"It's just ever since you and Mark..."

"Could we please not talk about Mark and I right now" Lilian interfered Molly. "Honestly, it's nice and all...but I'm a big girl you know, I'm even older than some of you ladies." The last comment was directed to Christy, Maria and Candece, who were being the noseiest out of any diva's. "I can manage on my own." Victoria raised her eyebrows at Stacy, who was too busy trying to find a pair of jeans.

"Lil...Just try to have fun tonight. We're going to a club, you should come with us" Victoria offered.

"I'd rather not." Lilian finished tying her up shoes and hoped up from the bench, giving the girls a quick smile. "I'll see you girls at the hotel." She slammed the door shut, startling all of the diva's.

Running her fingers through her blonde mane, she stopped at the entrance of the parking garage, sighing. It was always a challenge to find your car at the end of the night, espically when some of the fans parked where you did. If desperate, Lilian would set her car alarm off and follow the sound to find it, which doesn't seem so hard unless seven other wrestlers did the same.

"Rough night" Lilian jumped at the voice that appeared to her left, but settled once she saw who it was; Shelton Benjamin.

"Just the girls trying to hook me up with one of you guys again" Lilian explained as they began looking for their cars.

"Ahh yes, the never end adventures of the ring announcer. Always entertaining." Shelton gave her a quick smile, letting Lilian lean against his shoulder. "Is there a guy that's out there for you right now"

"Shelly, you know who it is" she told him, giving him a playful shove. "I even talked to him today."

"Did ya now."

"Mmhmm. Gave him my cell number, and offered him a ride home." Shelton raised his eyebrows in shock, surprised the petite blonde had such confidence to do that. "Did you know he likes Stand By Me too"

"Batista" Lilian nodded. "Likes Stand By Me? No he doesn't. He likes tough movies, Die Hard, Die Hard With Avengence, Shrek, real manly movies." Her laugh echoed throughout the parking as her and Shelton finally found their cars parked beside each other, with Dave standing beside Lilian's.

"Dave" Shelton acknowledged with a nod.

"Hey Shelton. How's it going" Dave asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Not shabby. Shoulder is a bit sore, but nothing I can't ice. How's the lip? It's looking a bit rough." Lilian looked at the larger man, a look of concern showing in her eyes.

"Eh, nothing I can't ice" he told him, receiving a grin from the other man.

"Take it easy" Shelton reminded Dave before he got in his car. "Hey Lil...Race to the hotel" She looked back at Dave, raising her eyebrows. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure...Where to"

"There's a Denny's down the street."

"Loser has to buy."

"You're on." Lilian grinned at Shelton, then at Dave as she got in her car.

Her car purred as she turned the key in the ignition, making her teethy grin show across her face. "Alright baby, let's see what you can do tonight" she talked to the car. She glanced over at Dave as he put his seat belt on, her smile turning into a small smirk. She rolled down her window to yell at Shelton"you have to be in the resturant to win" she reminded him.

"You have to be in the resturant to win" Shelton mocked back.

They pulled out of their parking spaces, slowly driving near the exit where referee Earl Hebner parked. He walked out onto the top of the exit, waving the two cars closer to him, then putting his hands out to stop.

"You go on my count" he told them"first one to..."

"Denny's" Lilian informed him.

"First one to Denny's is winner, and must also buy me a meal. On your marks..." Lilian leaned over to turn up her Crossfade, while Shelton did the same with his Ludacris.

"Get set..." Both of them hit their gas pedals gently, just enough for the engines to warm up.

"Go" A screech from the tires were heard as Earl quickly hopped out of the way so he wouldn't get hit. Dave let out a gruffed laugh as Lilian gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white in the process. The loud guitars filled the car and the outside environment, easily beating out the bass that Shelton had cranked up in his car.

"I didn't know you liked this type of music" Dave shouted over the music.

"After the list, I'm sure there's a few things you don't know about me" she told him with a laugh.

"You know about the list" he asked, turning down the music. She nodded her head. "That's...wow, that just made this situation really uncomfortable..."

"Don't worry about it" she assured him, waving it off. "It's all good. The girls are just being girls. Besides, you got a bag of Hickory Sticks out of it, didn't ya" He grinned again. "See? Everything is fine. Hey, is that Denny's up there"

"I think so..."

"Hang on. I got Nos in this thing." She checked around her to make sure no other cars were in her way, then hitting the button that was on top of her stick shift.

The power of the Nos made them get to Denny's in record time, Shelton arriving five minutes after, with Earl just shortly behind him.

Dave and Lilian found a table booth to sit at near the back where they could have some privacy, but made sure the check was sent over to Shelton's table. Once they sat done, Dave let out a gruffed sigh.

"You alright" Lilian questioned, giving him a menu.

"Yea, just tired I guess."

"Your lip looks a bit better" she told him, hoping to make him smile. The corner of his lips perked up a bit as she mentioned it; her leg brushed against his when she saw his smile.

"You know Lil, you just making my night even better" he told her, taking her hand in his. She smiled at him again, then glanced back down at her menu.

"Your making mine better too." All of his teeth showed when he smiled, but she wasn't looking at him. "I know" she said, taking Dave by surprise"let's get the most expensive thing on here, with a side order of freis...eat three fries, ask to bag it so we could bring it home...Then send it over to Shelton."

"That sounds awesome. Then...Do you prehaps want to go back to my room and watch a movie" A shade of red rose to Lilian's cheeks, and Dave's as well.

"I'd love to."


	5. Legend Speaking

Legend Speaking:

As you have noticed, I have not been updating my stories as regularly as I should be. This is caused but everything thats going on in my life right now, and has driven my muse away. I still plan on finishing my stories, although only time will tell when that happends.

I hope everyone understands and thank you for you paitence. This is a difficult time right now and I will try my best to get through it as fast as possible.

LegendThriller.


	6. Late Night Chattering

Chapter 5

A knock on the door interupted Lilian's story that she was telling to Dave. "Must be the pizza," she said excitedly as she got up to answer. Within seconds, the room was filled with the fresh scent of greasy pizza. Laying the box in the middle of the bed, Lilian opened it, gasping at the sight. "Oh my God...That looks so good," she commented.

"First slice," Dave offered. Lilian clapped her hands again, causing Dave to laugh. "You are nothing from what you protray on TV," he told her as she took a bite of pizza; the cheese was sticking together, stringing out so it was far away from Lilian's face.

"Pizza is so good," she said with her mouth full. Dave rolled his eyes at her behaviour, causing Lilian to laugh. "You're nothing from what you protray on TV," she countered.

"Lil, open up!" Someone yelled at through the door. "We got important things to tell you!" Lilian's eyes went wide as she recongized the voice.

"What's wrong?" Dave questioned.

"It's the girls...they can't know you're here," she muttered under her breath. "Shit, um...hide in the shower." Dave got off the bed and quietly made his way over to the shower stall.

"Lilian, open the door!"

"Hang on a sec!" Lilian shouted back at them. She hid the pizzabox under the bed, and turned on the TV to _Sex and the City_.

Checking the room one more time, she walked over to the door, being greeted by Dawn, Christy, Victoria, Trish and Stacy. "Hey girl," Trish greeted. "Why did it take so long to answer the door?"

"I uh...was trying to organize my shoes," she lied.

"All two pairs of them?" Christy teased, sitting down on the bed. "Hey, is that pizza I smell?"

"What's so important that couldn't wait until later?" Lilian quickly asked.

"Cena and I are getting traded to Raw!" Dawn shreiked. "They're trading Shelton and Lita so we can come! Isn't that awesome?" Lilian was too busy to take everything in to realize that Dawn went to the washroom.

"They're trading Shelton?" Lilian asked quietly. Stacy and Trish exchanged look, realizing how heart broken Lilian quickly became.

"We're sorry Lil, we forgot," Trish apologized. "I guess you don't have a travel buddy anymore..."

"You can travel with Trish and I," Stacy offered. "Us three blondes, sticking together, right?" Lilian sighed, trying to hold back tears.

"I guess so..."

"Ahhh!" Dawn's scream was heard from the bathroom. "What the hell is Dave Batista doing in your shower?" She yelled, walking out of the bath room. Dave followed closely behind Dawn, his face red with blush. "You could've warned me, thanks Lil. Now this huge monster just saw me take a piss. Thanks a lot."

"I didn't look," Dave defended himself. "But thanks for letting me use the phone and the washroom, Lilian." He gave Lilian a wink as he exited out of her hotel room, a small grin on his face.

"No problem," she called out as the door shut. Once the door was completly closed, the four Diva's looked at Lilian with wide eyes.

"Dave Batista was in here," Christy pointed out. "He used your phone...and your washroom. That's so nice of you!"

"Hey guys, I'm really tried so is it OK you guys head out now?" Lilian whispered.

"Sure Lil," Trish asnwered, ushering the girls out of the room. "The offer is still on the table for traveling if you want it," she reminded Lilian. She thanked them as they left the room, her heart still sinking in the news that Shelton was being moved to SmackDown!.

Laying down on her bed, she let a tear slide down her cheek as she reached for her cell phone to call Shelton.

"One half of the world's greatest tag team," he answered.

"Hey," Lilian whispered.

"Lilly, what's wrong? Everything OK?"

"You're being traded?" She asked, trying not to raise her voice.

"I'm what?"

"Traded. You're going back to SmackDown! with Lita. Dawn just told me," she told Shelton.

"Seriously?"

"That's what Dawn said, becuase her and Cena are coming to Raw now." She wiped another tear away from her cheek. "You didn't know?"

"No one told me that," he asnwered quietly. It was silent on both ends of the phone, neither of them not knowing what to say.

"You can be with Charlie again," Lilian said, trying to cheer him up. "But now you have to share him with Jackie."

"Lil, I can't go back to SmackDown!. I'm the Intercontenintal champ right now, having the time of my life. I can't leave my best friend. I won't allow them to let me leave you, Lil. I can't."

"Shelton, yes you can. I'll be fine. I got the girls and...well, I got the girls."

"What about Dave?" Lilian's stomach filled with butterflies at the mention of his name.

"He was in my hotel room," she giggled. "We had pizza, and then the girls came over to tell me that you're being traded, and he hid in the washroom, but Dawn found him."

"Lilian Garcia...hiding boys in the washroom, just like high school days," Shelton teased. "So, you guys are like, an item now?"

"No, just aquitnances," Lilian told him, rolling her eyes. "Aquitnances that like to leave you with the resturant bill."

"That wasn't cool, by the way," Shelton told her with a laugh. Lilian laughed back, wiping a tear from her eye. "See? Me being traded won't be that bad. We'll still see each other at pay per views, and still talk to each other."

"I know. It'll be different though. I don't know how I'll be able to go to work knowing you won't be there for a talk."

"That's why you have Dave now, Lil. Just think of him as a friend." Lilian smiled at the thought.

"Just for you, Shelly," she told him.

"Alright, thanks babe," he replied with a laugh. "But it's getting late, so I'll talk to you tomorrow at breakfast k?" Agreeing, Lilian said her good bye and hung up the phone.

Letting the last tear fall from her eye, she got under her covers, snuggling close to them and let her eyes closed, hoping she would fall asleep...

And then someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She yelled, rubbing her eyes.

"Dave." Lilian sprung out of bed to answer the door, but made sure she looked somewhat presentable by fixing her crooked shirt and running a brush through her hair.

"Hey," she greeted, leaning against the door. "Did you forget something?"

"I forgot to ask for your phone number. I know you already gave it to me, but it washed off when I was in the shower." He hung his head in shame, letting a small laugh escape from Lilian.

"That's alright. Let me get a pen and paper." She left Dave standing there by himself as she wondered back into her hotel room to find what she needed.

Not wanting to look an idiot by standing out there by himself, Dave allowed himself in the hotel room, leaving the door only slightly open. Lilian raised her eyebrows in surprise as she saw him standing in her room. "Go ahead and make yourself comfy," she joked as she handed him her phone number.

"Well, in that case..." Dave took his shoes off and walked towards the a bed, pulling out a the box of pizza from underneth, "I'm having another slice of pizza."

"How did you know that was under there?" Lilian asked as she joined him on the bed. As an answer, Dave just gave her smile. "I have three older sister's, I know things."

"Like what?" Taking her hand in his, Dave linked their fingers together gently, gazing in her eyes the whole time.

"I know, that if I were to ask out somebody, I just kind of look at them like this, and tell them how I would enjoy taking them out sometime." Lilian's face turned a deep shade of red from blushing. "I'm taking that as a yes," Dave said with a slight chuckle. Lilian nodded her head.

Getting up from the bed with his slice of pizza, he put his shoes back on and left the room with a wave. Lilian closed the door behind him, and when she made sure the door was completly shut, she went back over to her bed and screamed with a pillow covering her face. Turning over to her side, she picked up her cell phone to call Shelton.

He never answred. Leaving a pointless messege on his voicemail, she closed her cell phone, and for the first time in a long time, went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Legend Speaking: Sorry about the long await for an update, but read and review if you want to see more!


	7. I Think

The next morning, Lilian woke up with the smile still on her face. What had happened the previous night was still fresh in her memory as she looked at the box of open pizza that was on the other side of the bed, and if she leaned at just the right angle on her pillow, she could smell where he was laying while they were waiting for the pizza to come.

Throwing on an old Incubus t-shirt, a mini skirt, and a pair of black flip flops, she made her way down to the hotel lobby where she knew Shelton would be waiting so they can go out for breakfast.

"Don't take your time or anything. It's not like I have been waiting for the past twenty minutes! Geez Lil, what's your problem?" Shelton asked once she saw her enter the lobby. "Oh, and let me guess. You forgot your purse in your hotel room and now_ I, _the Intercontinental Champion and one half of the World's Greatest Tag Team, have to pay for your breakfast. Right?"

Lilian tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, linking her other arm through Shelton's. "I knew you'd understand," she told him with a grin.

His laugh echoed in the lobby as they exited together, not knowing where they were going. It was normal for them as they walked down the street, they'd get the odd look from a fan and sign an autograph, but as soon as a restaurant caught Shelton's eyes, they'd walk in and sit down.

Today was different.

When they walked into the restaurant of Shelton's choosing, all Lilian could see were empty tables, except for the one in the back. That specific table in the back contained of Randy, Adam, and John Cena, all laughing as they looked at a napkin that had some sort of scribbling on it.

"Fellas," Shelton greeted as he pulled out a seat for Lilian. "I brought a guest with me this morning. I hope you guys don't mind."

"Not at all," Adam chimed it, passing Lilian the napkin. "A woman's opinion is good every now and then." Lilian rolled her eyes and ripped up the napkin as she saw it was, what she assumed, a stick figure of herself and a stick figure of Dave in the middle of the ring, kissing.

"What one of you dumbasses drew that?" She asked, trying not to smile.

"Cena," Randy, Adam and Shelton answered. John looked at Lilian with his smirk and raised his eyebrows.

"You'll see!" He shouted. "You're first kiss will be in that ring, and we are here to make sure it will happen."

Lilian groaned as she placed her head on the table and banged repeatedly against the hardwood. This is why Shelton wanted to take her to this place. He knew the guys would be here to set this plan.

She's been set up.

The rest of the breakfast, the blonde sat in silence as she just nodded her head as the guys handed her scrap pieces of paper with information about Dave. His favourite movie, which she already knew. His favourite food, which she also knew. She stuffed the piece of paper in her skirt pocket, knowing they'd be safe there.

All through her breakfast which she didn't eat, she had to listen to the guys about their first time with their current girlfriends. John and Dawn Marie's first kiss, Adam and Christy's first make out session, and the first time Randy and Stacy had sex.

It was as if she wasn't even there. The only time she'd be acknowledged was when Randy would nudge her when he would repeat a pick up line he said to Stacy or any of the other Diva's.

"This one time, I was taking Trish out. So I told her, 'tonight, we'll go get dinner and see a movie. And by dinner I mean we'll have sex, and by seeing a movie, I mean we're taping ourselves having sex." Randy told them as the guys howled with laughter, Shelton included, while Lilian sat there, with a look of disgust.

She removed herself from the table, saying she was going to the bathroom, but when the guys weren't looking, she escaped the restaurant. Wiping her tears as they fell from her eyes she made her way back to her hotel room by herself.

Lilian couldn't help but wonder why Shelton would set up such a thing for her to endure, and the fact that now Adam, Randy and John knew about her crush made her uneasy; especially Randy. He was the worst person when it came to secrets.

She threw herself onto her pillows, ignoring the fact that the cleaning lady was in the middle of making her bed.

"What be done with pizza?" she asked in a thick accent as she picked up the box. Lilian snatched it away from her, quickly shoving a slice in her mouth. "Boys no good," the cleaning lady told her. "Boys break hearts. Pretty girls don't need hearts broken. Pretty girls need...Pretty girls need shoes." With a grin, the cleaning lady left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

The ring announcer wiped another tear away from her eye as she turned on the TV. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to anyone, so she turned off her phone as well.

Silence. That's all she wanted at the moment. Just pure, utter silence.

But because that's what she wanted, she obviously wasn't going to get it.

"Lilly! Lilly, open up!" She instantly knew that voice belong to Dawn Marie. Sometimes it was hard to tell whose voice belongs to whom, but Dawn Marie had that distinct Jersey accent that no other Diva, or no one else on the roster, had.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she answered the door, only to be greeted by a giant hug. "I knew something was wrong. I could feel it in my stomach that something was wrong. OK, I lied, John called me and said you were upset, but Oh my God Lil, what's wrong?"

Lilian smiled as Dawn directed her back into the hotel room. Maybe a talk with her would help.

"I'm fine," Lilian assured the Jersey native.

"Bull. You were crying. I don't want to know why you were crying, but I do want to know what is going on with you and Dave. And don't you dare tell me nothing, because that is also bull."

The blonde passed the box of pizza over to Dawn Marie as her stomach filled with butterflies. Dawn saw this reaction immediately and grinned to herself. "Dave...he's like...this gentle giant, ya know? He's safe, and calm...It's like he has this side of him that no one can see because it would ruin his look. But I see it. I see his humor, I see his laugh, and I see his eyes..."

Dawn smiled as Lilian continued to talk. "I don't want to jinx anything...but I think I'm falling in love with him."


End file.
